Into The Wild: Warrior cat fan-fic
by WarriorCatFan542
Summary: ENDED BOOK. I will update my other book though. Title: Pokemon: Glacie's Journey. Hope you like the first chapter.
1. The Dream

**Chapter One: The Dream**

As I looked around I wondered why everything was quiet. There was no birds singing their annoying songs taunting us cats, the humans were not outside playing even though it's a peaceful day. The sun was shining, and there was no human-made-monsters roaming the thunder-path. What's wrong? I thought. Why is everyone inside? Have humans become more lazy than they were before? As I looked around once more I realized that the sky was darkening. I ran. I ran like I never ran before. Why is the darkness following me?! I turned a corner. BAM! I ran into a wall. Wait, that wall wasn't there before! I thought scared. The darkness was closing in. I grew scared. Then, right as my vision failed I saw a tiny bit of light right out of the corner of my eye. What's that? I thought. I ran to it. Right as I reached it I heard a voice. "Juniper, juniper, wake up!" I woke up shivering. As my vision cleared I saw my sister Sapphire. "Juniper, we need to leave! The humans are going to find us if we stay any longer!" She said scared. I responded "Ok, Sapphire." (Let me tell you some things about me. My name is Juniper. I have one sister and her name is Sapphire. Our mother abandoned us when we were a month old. After that Sapphire has been taking care of me. My fur is a brownish black coloring while my sister has a shiny black coat of fur. We hunt and look after our selves.)

After The Dream I grew scared and expected some sort of creature to jump out at me and Sapphire and gobble us up, but that didn't happen. As we explored the forest I heard a noise that sounded like a meow. "Who's there?" I called out. No-one answered. Me and Sapphire walked closer to the sound. The noise was getting louder. I heard a human singing: "'There's a rustle in the bushes, there's a tremble in the trees, hear it like a whisper…'" (I didn't understand a word of it, did you?) We walked closer, me and Sapphire stepped out into the clearing. The human that was singing a few minutes before it saw us and yelled out, " MOM DAD, come look! There are cats and they look hungry! May I feed them some cat-food?" to me it sounded like " MOMDAD,comelook!Therearecatsandtheylookhungry!MayIfeedthemsomecatfood?" which made no sense to me. We ran, scared that the human may be calling its friends and decided to eat us. (do humans eat cats?) As we ran I noticed that the trees were no longer oak, but pine.

"Who goes there?" a voice called out. "I know your there! I can smell you!" The voice called. Me and Sapphire crept closer to the voice. Then, a cat jumped out of the bushes and yelled, "Got ya!" the cat was a male, brown furred cat, and was apparently in front of me. "Which clan are you from? I don't recognize your smell." He said. "Clan?" I echoed. "You know, the 5 clans around here. There's ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan, and my clan, the best one: ShadowClan." He meowed happily. "Oh." I mumbled. How could I be so stupid? Me and Sapphire just walked right into a unknown area with no clue who lives were and just happed to run into a noisy Clan-Cat! I thought. "Um, me and my sister are lost, can you help us?" I asked the Clan-cat. "sure," he meowed. "Right this way." Me, Sapphire, and the Clan-cat walked to the ShadowClan Camp. There, inside the camp a bunch of other cats eyed me and Sapphire suspiciously. "Come with me to the Med-Cat den." The cat meowed. As he led us to his den, I noticed something strange about the Clan-Cats; no-one is sharing-toungs, (as the clans will say.) and they were all eyeing me and Sapphire as we entered the den. "Now, why not we introduce ourselves?" The cat mewed. "OK. My name is Juniper and this is my sister Sapphire." Sapphire bowed slightly when I said her name. "My name is Blueberry. It's because my apprentice name was Bluepaw because of my blueish-fur during the day-time. And I am also a Med-Cat so he wanted my name to relate to berrys." Blueberry mewed. "His name is - was – Pebbleshine." He died treating my sister QuilStar – she was Quilwing then - had greencough. He got greencough from her.

After she was healed he collapsed and fainted and didn't get back up." Blueberry said sadly. "But enough morning, would you like to join ShadowClan? If so you need to ask my sister." Blueberry meowed. "Yes, me and Sapphire would like to join." I mewed. Blueberry answered happily, "Come, come meet my sister." Me and Sapphire walked with Blueberry to the Leader's den. As we walked the stares lessened. No more suspicious looks our way, the cats were sharing toungs, everyone happy. Right as we got to QuillStar's den QuillStar stepped out of her den. "Oh, Blueberry, it seems you found some cats who would like to join. Right?" Quillstar asked. "Yes I did." Blueberry answered. "And they would like to join." "Ok." QuillStar answered. Quillstar jumped up on top of her den and yowled, " ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO HUNT FROGS GATHER BENEATH MY DEN FOR A CLAN-MEETING!" Everyone gathered around murmuring. "Today I gather you all today to announce that we are going to get new cats in our clan." QuillStar mewed. "Juniper, is it your wish to join our clan and be a Clan-Cat?" "Yes" I mewed back. "OK. From this day on until you earn your warrior name your name shall be Juniperpaw." JUNIPERPAW, JUNIPERPAW, JUNIPERPAW! The clan yowled. "Sapphire, from this day forward, is it your wish that you are to become a Clan-Cat?" "Yes" she mewed. "OK. From this day until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Sapphirepaw." QuillStar mewed. JUNIPERPAW SAPPHIREPAW JUNIPERPAW SAPPHIREPAW! the clan yowled. "Juniperpaw, your mentor shall be..."

**Sorry for the clift-hanger! It leads on in chapter two.**

-**_WARRIORCATFAN542 :] _**


	2. Visions

CHAPTER 2: Visions

"… Beedleclaw." QuillStar said. "Now, Sapphirepaw your mentor shall be, Leafsong." _SAPPHIREPAW! SAPPHIREPAW! SAPPHIREPAW! _ The clan cheered.

Juniperpaw touches noeses with Beedleclaw, same with Sapphirepaw just with Leafsong. "Beedleclaw, what should we do?" I ask. "Do you want to go hunting?" Beedleclaw askes me. "Yes" I said eagerly. "Lets look for some squirrels." Beedleclaw says. "Ok." I said. "Ok." I said. As me and Beedleclaw went out, Leafsong and Sapphirepaw came over. "Lets hunt together!" Sapphirepaw mews.

"Sure." Me and Beedleclaw say at the same time. As we entered the forest, I smelled a squirrel. "_Beedleclaw." _I whisper. "I smell a squirrel." He nodded and whispered, "Sneak up on it, wait till it is focused on a acorn or something." _Hmmm._ I thought. _C'mon squirrel! Don't look at me... I am just a big brownish-black cat who wants to eat you..._ The squirrel turned as if it heared my thoughts. I let out a "_ARGGG_!" The squirrel ran away, me and Beedleclaw run after it with Sapphirepaw and Leafsong right behind us. "Well, that was a failure." I mew unhappily. Beedleclaw looked at me sadly. "I sure thought you had it Juniperpaw." He mewed. _"HELP! HELP! FOX ATTACK!" _I hear in the distance. "C'mon, our clan is in trouble!" I yowl scared. _What if there are cats dead? _We run like there are badgers after us. As we reach the clan I let out a squeak of terror. Two _ENORMOUS _foxes were attacking the clan. "Help me!" a cat mewed sacred. I quickly ran over and clawed the fox. Even though I had no battle training I took the risk. The cat who I saved's name is Jaypaw. Jaypaw is a Gray she-cat. (**BTW, **Juniperpaw is a male. in case you didn't know.) I didn't know it then but Jaypaw would become my mate.

"Thank you." She said. "I might of gotten injured badly if you didn't come help, Juniperpaw." She added. "Your welcome." I mew back. After the foxes were chased away me and Sapphirepaw went back to the App. den.

As I roamed my dream I saw a Star-Clan cat. "Hello little one." mewed the cat. "My name is _Pinewings." _The cat mewed. "I was a ThunderClan Warrior. I died in a battle." He mewed. "Why are you here Pinewings? I'm a ShadowClan cat. Your a ThunderClan/StarClan cat." "I am here with a warning: '_Beware of the war that will rip all the clans appart, unless the shadows can save them all...'" _Pinewings mewed ominously. "_Beware..."_ Whispered the shadows as Pinewings dissapeared.

I woke up shivering. Sapphirepaw was looking at me worriedly. "You were mumbling in your sleep. Something about a war..." Sapphirepaw mewed worried. "Are you ok?" She mewed. "Yeah, I think so." I mewed. "C'mon, lets go hunt." She mewed. Me and Sapphirepaw went into the woods and went hunting.

_TIME SKIP!_

**This is the end of Chapter 2. Hoped you liked it! (Sorry that it's short...)**

**;)**

**Sorry. I can't spell well.**


	3. Warrior Ceremony

Chapter 3: Warrior Ceremony _NOT _

_TIME SKIP 3 days._

"All Shadowclan cats who can hunt frogs and/or prey/or is the Med-cat come join me for a clan meeting!" Quillstar mewed. "Now, during the battle I noticed that 3 certain cats/apps. were fighting greatly even though they barely got any training… Jaypaw, Juniperpaw and Sapphirepaw have fought greatly. Their warrior training is still not finished but maybe, maybe, if Leafsong and Beedleclaw and Lightwing approve maybe I could make it early?" Quillstar mewed. _Roars of 'NOOOO's answer back to Quillstar. "_Well, it seems that everyone _DOESN'T _want them to have their Warrior Ceremony… OK. If the clan insists." "_Sorry Juniperpaw, Jaypaw and Sapphirepaw."_ She whispers.

**Well that was a very short chapter.**

**I had this chapter posted but i noticed that i needed to redo this chapter. **


End file.
